


A Moonlit Garden

by PastaBucket



Series: Gensokyo Tea Festival (of Fridge Horror) [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Fridge Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Reimu gets all upset over tea leaves for some reason.





	A Moonlit Garden

"You're a bad person!", Reimu cried out. "How dare you encroach on Youmu's job?!"

"We were out of tea, and so I just cut a tea leaf for myself. Is that such a big deal?", Sakuya twirled the little leaf between her fingers. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I'm drunk!", Reimu explained with an unsteady voice. "...and when I'm drunk I get to tell people what for!"

"...and so you came all the way here to tell me that I'm an insensitive bastard. I'm glad that we had this conversation."

"Youmu!", Reimu cried out as Youmu entered. She tossed herself around Youmu's neck. "You're my bestest buddy in the whole world! ...but that hag" - she pointed at Sakuya - "has got to go. I caught her cutting your precious bshfs... your precious bushes."

"That's okay, Reimu. A few leaves won't disfigure the garden."

"A few leaves?!", Reimu shouted to the sky above. "Is that all they are to you?! Leaves?!" She shook her head at them. "'My god'... This is anarchy."

Having heard the shouting, Meiling finally found Reimu and began dragging her out by her collar.

"How dare you?!", Reimu shouted at them both as she was dragged out of view.

**Author's Note:**

> I killed somebody's dreams today.


End file.
